


Lay You Among the Stars

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comic, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: ~This is a comic~Jim tells Silver he's ready for something more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again everyone~!
> 
> So this is a little comic I made kind of randomly after rejoining the Treasure Planet fandom at long last! Its honestly just some filthy pwp. Its my first comic here, but I'm hoping if it goes over well, to maybe post more at a later date. Please let me know how you feel about comics being posted here!
> 
> I apologize for the quality as its done in pencil and ink pen and edited on my cell phone TwT but I’m hoping that everyone will be able to see the amount of love that I put into this! It took about three weeks or so to complete from draft to finish and I’ve just been holding onto it until I felt confident enough to post it ;w; I hope everyone enjoys it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my tumblr violette-pleasures.tumblr.com if you want to go check it out there as well and show me some more love!


End file.
